<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OPERATION: Protect Inkopolis by Sykadelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042992">OPERATION: Protect Inkopolis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykadelix/pseuds/Sykadelix'>Sykadelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Backstory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Loneliness, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Regret, Secret Identity, Separations, Suspense, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykadelix/pseuds/Sykadelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun sets in Inkopolis, the stories of five agents begin. Havoc never ended with the Makoids, There were still more to come and more to return.</p><p>3 4 7 8 9 are the five numbers that are ever remembered but never known.</p><p>They protect, they defend but most of all, they stick together. </p><p>*Takes place after Project Splatoon 3 by Alexis 'Squeaky' Pflaum*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3 &amp; Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 (Splatoon) &amp; Original Character(s), Agent 8 (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Callie &amp; Marie (Splatoon), Marina &amp; Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last Minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody. Okay so this is my first Splatoon fic which takes place some time after the events of Project Splatoon 3 by Squeaky. This therefore includes the harelings revealed in the project and Agent 7 (Also in the project) and Riva and Lumi of Coralstar. This is a series I've thought about since it came out and it has the classic concept of the agents working together.</p><p>This needed me to have quite some info on the game but I had to bend a few rules. For example: the hero weapons have special weapons I decided for each agent unlike in the game.</p><p>I would really love to do this for you all and if there is anything that seems off but unexplained, it's nothing a suggestion can't fix.</p><p>Anyway, onto the story shall we?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fate of the world rests on Hachi's shoulders. Tartar knew he had no way to win this. The results were right there. The only way out is to save himself. His world would be perfect. It has to be...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inkopolis Square: 2 Years Ago</strong>
</p><p>"Agent 8, 1 MINUTE LEFT! YOU CAN DO THIS!" shouted the determined octoling, Marina. Standing by her on the helicopter was her partner and friend Pearl and on the platform hanging from it, there newly found companion Captain Cuttlefish and an unconscious Agent 3 just lying there, possibly oblivious to the potential massacre that might take place should Agent 8 fail the final mission.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Agent 8 was in fact, seeming to have the upper hand at disabling the cannon of the NILS Statue and he wasn't ready to fail.</p><p>He went through too many nightmares…</p><p>He had regained so many memories…</p><p>Sadly enough not one memory could help him remember his name. All he remembers is that he was an octarian dissident who had always dreamed of the surface, the promised land.</p><p>But the AI just had to toy with his emotions. He dared try to give him such a painful mercy lead. Getting him stuck in that… thing…</p><p>No, after all that, why fail now?</p><p><em>[Number 10008, your efforts are fruitless. How can such a perfect subject waste his abilities on these wasteful sea vermin?] the</em> telephone in the eye of the statue shouted.</p><p>Now although Commander Tartar was angry with Agent 8, he had to admit a subject this determined was a worthy opponent. As he thought about it, he and the little he knew personally about Agent 3 made him realize that there were at least a few decent life forms on planet earth. Sadly, this wasn't enough. They all had to be sanitized but with the fact that the octoling on the inkrails will clearly cover the statue on time, he needed a back-up…</p><p>If he could just copy his information back to Kamabo Corp., he could simply reassemble himself, into a much… suiting body and resume his cephalopod wipe-out at an opportune time and hopefully at the same time have the two agents to himself.</p><p>The problem was <em>how</em>.</p><p>The best way to get the info to Kamabo was through an active pair of hypnoshades he had the sanitized wear but given what Number 10008 did down there, there was rarely a soldier he could find fast enough in the next 20 seconds.</p><p>Unless, he did not necessarily require a soldier…</p><p>There was still one sanitized octoling he could find there. She wasn't technically a successful one but she was at least on the obedient side. She may even be his ticket to a successful operation. She will be of great assistance if he plays his cards right…</p><p>Ten seconds, he had to be quick.</p><p>
  <em>[Contacting…Number 101 detected…Transferring files…]</em>
</p><p>Time was up. The Princess Cannon was to be launched any time now. Power for the statue was at 72.81%. It was definitely not enough to overpower the cannon but just enough give him time to download the files to Kamabo.</p><p>
  <em>[Data transfer at 50%...]</em>
</p><p>"Pearlie, are you ready?"</p><p>"You bet! I can take it from here, Eight!"</p><p>
  <em>[Initiating destruction sequence in five seconds…Data transfer at 60%...]</em>
</p><p>It was just enough to win. Soon, he will be back.</p><p>"BOOYAH!"</p><p>
  <em>[Data transfer at 75%...NILS Cannon activated…]</em>
</p><p>He will destroy Inkopolis.</p><p>
  <em>[Systems failing…Data transfer at 90%...]</em>
</p><p>The Agents would be his. Number 10,008 will be his.</p><p>
  <em>[Systems in critical condition…Data transfer at 95%...]</em>
</p><p>He will create the perfect world. His perfect world.</p><p>
  <em>[Data transfer complete…NILS Cannon failing…]</em>
</p><p>Just in time.</p><p>However, if it all came down to it, if there was anything he regretted up to this point, it was that he underestimated the agents.</p><p>He won't make that same mistake.</p><p>
  <em>[Farewell 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city…But you will now blend into…the perfect world the professor envisioned…]</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Inkopolis Bay: Present Day</strong>
</p><p>The night was crazy and wild. Inklings, octolings and harelings were dancing to Coralstar's final performance for the day. The familiar song, <em>Divas of the Reef</em>, was a hit owing to the fact that its instrumentals were extracted from a tune which was the little they knew about humans at all.</p><p>Marie had to give it to them as she watched from the alley. They were inseperable after all they had been through. And thanks to Riva, everybody could play Turf War. If it weren't for her, Nine would have never been able to play Turf War like the Reef Diva sadly had to avoid doing. In fact, all of the Agents were over 18 at this point and none of them would've wanted to stop doing the thing that basically was their career outside Squidbeak Splatoon.</p><p>But the grey-haired idol personally missed being on Inkopolis News with Callie. As she loosened her grip on the file in her hands, she remembered how she and her cousin sang their vocal cords dry and how they always went to get a movie and some snacks to put into good use at home until they fell asleep. Up until their final Splatfest.</p><p>But that Splatfest had always made her cringe after all that followed.</p><p>After Callie's rescue, she became paranoid that one day, Octavio might just break out of the snowglobe. It led to sleepless nights, skipping meals. All to make sure he never got out again. It haunted her to see her family and friends go. It was her worst fear. Losing Callie, Gramps…</p><p>She also feared for Agent 4 but he was happy that her friend could defend herself. She owed it all to her for how she helped her save everybody. She may have been retro back then but she had a heart.</p><p>But enough about that. She had to get to Squidbeak HQ to take the files to Marina.</p><p>She ran to the beach and into a hidden cave behind some rocks where a spawn point sat. squidding through it she found herself at the headquarters and after running down a few halls, to the monitor room. However, instead of Marina, it was another octoling, a dark skinned with a dark green ponytail.</p><p>That was Arii. She was a former octarian elite who back then was once tasked to look after Callie after the kidnap. They had a few ups and downs but after both were freed from Octavio's hypnosis, they were able to relate and she became the main tech wizard for the SS until Marina started helping out after Eight's arrival. Unfortunately after the Final Splatfest, when Marina was again hypnotized along with Pearl, Arii began to feel lonely. As far as Marie knew, the two octolings knew each other back in Grade school.</p><p>"Hey, Arii," the inkling greeted, "I was supposed to meet Marina here. Have you seen her?"</p><p>"Oh, hey, Marie. She had to leave early. Something about Pearl, smoke and an oven," said Arii, hands on the keyboard and eyes on the monitors.</p><p>"Wow, that doesn't sound good. Pearl cooking alone can be dangerous," said Marie. "OH, and the fire too."</p><p>"You really know when to come up with a one-liner, don't you?" asked the octoling.</p><p>"It's a sixth sense. So, I think I have to give this to you. It's a blueprint of Eight's CQ-80. It also has information on 3,4,7,8 and 9," Marie explained as she handed over the file. She had to review it but I guess it can wait,"</p><p>"Actually, Marina did want me to do something for her. I guess that's what it was. She didn't say it very clearly," said Arii.</p><p>"Alright then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And also, remind me never to eat Pearl's cookies,"</p><p>"Have a good night Marie," Arii as she was left alone in the HQ again.</p><p>She guessed it would be a good time to check the confidential files before she left for the night herself. Taking out the blueprint, she took a good look at it. The design was simple, for an octoling. But a few adjustments had to be made. Also the card was to be redesigned just how Eight wanted it.</p><p>As for the files, she had to just skim before she could actually read them the next day. She had to look at the personal information for now.</p><hr/><p><strong>CODE</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Agent 3</strong> </em></p><p><strong>NAME</strong><strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Hitto</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>PECIES:</strong> <em> <strong> Inkling</strong> </em></p><p><strong>A</strong><strong>GE:</strong> <em> <strong> 19</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>EX:</strong> <em> <strong> Male</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Pale</strong> </em></p><p><strong>E</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Orange</strong> </em></p><p><strong>T/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Yellow-green</strong> </em></p><p><strong>HEIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 5'9"</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 141 lbs</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EAPON:</strong> <em> <strong> Hero Shot (Ver. 1)</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SUB:</strong> <em> <strong> Splat Bomb</strong> </em></p><hr/><p><strong>C</strong><strong>ODE:</strong> <em> <strong> Agent 4</strong> </em></p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> <em> <strong> Maika</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>PECIES:</strong> <em> <strong> Inkling</strong> </em></p><p><strong>AGE:</strong> <em> <strong> 19</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SE</strong><strong>X:</strong> <em> <strong> Female</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Olive</strong> </em></p><p><strong>E/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Brown</strong> </em></p><p><strong>T/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Yellow</strong> </em></p><p><strong>H</strong><strong>EIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 5'5"</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 125 lbs</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EAPON:</strong> <em> <strong> Hero Dualies (Ver. 1)</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>UB:</strong> <em> <strong> Curling bomb</strong> </em></p><hr/><p><strong>CODE:</strong> <em> <strong> Agent 7</strong> </em></p><p><strong>N</strong><strong>AME:</strong> <em> <strong> Nana</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>PECIES:</strong> <em> <strong> Octoling</strong> </em></p><p><strong>AG</strong><strong>E:</strong> <em> <strong> 18</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>SEX: <em>Female</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>S/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Fair</strong> </em></p><p><strong>E</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Red</strong> </em></p><p><strong>T</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Sky blue</strong> </em></p><p><strong>HE</strong><strong>IGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 5'6"</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 155 lbs</strong> </em></p><p><strong>WEAPON:</strong> <em> <strong> Hero Slosher</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SUB</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Kraken</strong> </em></p><hr/><p><strong>C</strong><strong>ODE:</strong> <em> <strong> Agent 8</strong> </em></p><p><strong>NA</strong><strong>ME:</strong> <em> <strong> Hachi</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SP</strong><strong>ECIES:</strong> <em> <strong> Octoling</strong> </em></p><p><strong>A</strong><strong>GE:</strong> <em> <strong> 18</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S</strong><strong>EX:</strong> <em> <strong> Male</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S/</strong><strong>C:</strong> <em> <strong> Tan</strong> </em></p><p><strong>E/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Grey</strong> </em></p><p><strong>T</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Pink</strong> </em></p><p><strong>HEI</strong><strong>GHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 5'10"</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong><strong>EIGHT:</strong> <em> <strong> 138 lbs</strong> </em></p><p><strong>W</strong> <strong>EAPON<em>: Hero Charger (Ver. 1)</em></strong></p><p><strong>SU</strong><strong>B:</strong> <em> <strong> Point sensor</strong> </em></p><hr/><p><strong>CO</strong><strong>DE:</strong> <em> <strong> Agent 9</strong> </em></p><p><strong>N</strong><strong>AME:</strong> <em> <strong> Inkogen</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SP</strong><strong>ECIES:</strong> <em> <strong> Hareling</strong> </em></p><p><strong>AG</strong><strong>E:</strong> <em> <strong> 18*</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SEX</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Female</strong> </em></p><p><strong>S/</strong><strong>C:</strong> <em> <strong> Fair</strong> </em></p><p><strong>E/C</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Fuchsia</strong> </em></p><p><strong>T</strong><strong>/C:</strong> <em> <strong> Mint green</strong> </em></p><p><strong>HEIG</strong><strong>HT:</strong> <em> <strong> 5'5"</strong> </em></p><p><strong>WEIGHT</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> 119 lbs</strong> </em></p><p><strong>WEAPO</strong><strong>N:</strong> <em> <strong> Hero Inkhor</strong> </em></p><p><strong>SUB</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> <strong> Splash Wall</strong> </em></p><hr/><p>These five, they were really close after all that has happened to them. She could hardly imagine them apart. They sure drove each other nuts sometimes but they were friends by the end of the day.</p><p>The octoling checked her watch. It was almost nine o'clock. She needed some sleep.</p><p>As Arii closed the file and put it in the safest folder in the storage room, she switched the monitors off, called for the night guard and left for her apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>End Chapter</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, to put a few points across, I gave the agent one sub weapon each for the sake of concealing their identities. So nobody could suspect who they are because there are so many others who use them.</p><p>In the artwork for Agent 7, she is an inkling. I made her an octoling for balance.</p><p>The Inkhor is a weapon from Project Splatoon 3.</p><p>The names Hachi and Nana originate from the Splatoon manga. Hitto and Maika come from Splatoon: Squid Kids Comedy Show.</p><p>That's it for now. Until next time, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminiscent Moments in the Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a Turf War, Hitto gets a message from Hachi in Inkopolis Square. As he arrives, the octoling gathers memories of the Deepsea Metro. Memories of nostalgia and regret...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Turf War: Walleye Warehouse</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow! Looks like today's turf war is getting brutal for the orange and purple teams," said Riva as she and her co-host Lumi watched the current turf war on commentary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said it Riva. None of them seems to be holding back," said the bio-luminous inkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I didn't know anything about good sportsmanship, I'd say they're playing dirty," said Riva as the eight participants splatted ink about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, technically, there aren't any rules in turf war, are there?" said Lumi. "I'm just surprised that they aren't losing it at this point."</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys, get Maika to the centre of the stage. Make sure she keeps enough ink to launch the Tentamissiles," said the male inkling in the Purple Team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry Hitto, this guy's got me backed into a corner. I need time to recharge but he wouldn't let me, said the female octoling teammate as she hid herself from a hareling roller. "Inkogen, you think you can handle it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Nana, I got this one. You go stop that roller Hitto!" said the female hareling, swimming through the ink as she searched for her teammate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Hitto ran around the boxes and crates that littered the area. Fortunately, just down the hallway, he found the octoling hostage and the roller trying his best to swing orange ink as far as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'You try hard friend. But not hard enough,'</em> he thought as he hurled a splat bomb just behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The roller was focused at covering the turf and keep Nana at one spot. So it was predictable that he would notice the pyramidal ink bomb right there. With one swift move, he jumped hid in a nearby ink puddle he made.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it gave Nana just enough time to run further into the warehouse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Smart move, squiddy," said the hareling as he rose from the mass of ink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wish I could say the same thing for a guy who was trying to corner the one with the slosher," Hitto snarked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it is still lethal. And I am still new to this thing. But at least I can use this..." said the hareling as he launched his sub: a seeker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By that time, Maika and Inkogen were at the head of the battle. The hareling was swinging her inkhor while the inkling had to momentarily swim in ink to at least get enough ink on time. They were going against an inkling splatling and an octoling charger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The inkling had shot a melee directly aimed at Maika. However, Inkogen had jumped in the way just in time to catch it and let her hide in ink for a while. She was thus splatted and back to the spawn point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But just as the octoling had splatted the area Maika was swimming to, leaving her immobilized, two splashes of purple ink were enough to splat her back to the spawn point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened?" asked Inkogen as Nana splatted the trap puddle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The guy has to deal with Hitto now," said Nana as she and Inkogen handled the turf and the remaining opponents. "Don't you think it's time to launch the missiles?'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still need some more ink. You think you can hold them off a little longer?" asked the inkling's now warped voice in the puddle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"HA! Watch me!" Nana boasted as her limbs grew into tentacles, rendering her in Kraken form, ready to act.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitto was still having the trouble of evading the seeker with one minute left. Although he tried to splat some turf as he ran, the crowded environment of the warehouse was making it harder and harder for him. If somehow, he could get the seeker to hit something else...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And given where he was, that idea was perfect to enact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Up ahead was a crate, large and inkable. He had to make it, no matter how fast the seeker was gaining up on him. When he was close enough, he shot the crate, morphed into a squid and bounced high off of it as the seeker crashed into the crate under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitto safely landed on another crate just in time to see purple ink rain from the skies in form of splashing blobs. Looking ahead, he saw his three teammates, Maika's Tentamissiles being the source of the fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A minute smirk grew on his face. This was sure win...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>GAME!</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now that was a turf war. Wouldn't wanna mess with those guys!" said Riva as they awaited the results on the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes but there has to be only one better team in the end," said Lumi as Judd and his tiny look alike prepared the results on screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And the winner is..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judd fell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Team Purple!" Coralstar shouted s confetti fell from the ceiling of the studio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What a match. I wonder if they're alright," said Lumi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Given what everybody saw, I can say they've seen worse," said Riva as stastistics rolled through the screen. "But let's give a special mention to the harelings in this match. They really gave it their all!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be honest, we'd be rambling all day. So as we wait for the next match, that's it for now," said Lumi. "Until next time..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Reach for the stars!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And CUT!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Man, that was intense though, don't you think?" said Squishy the sea cucumber as Lumi set him on the nearby chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're telling me. I nearly screamed back there," said Riva, taking a cup of coffee offered by a crew member.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching as Lumi was delved into her phone for the third time skimming through messages, she was too curious to ignore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Lumi, any text you're waiting for? Because your bubble tea is getting cold and usually, that doesn't happen before you finish it," the cuttlefish asked as she took a sip from the foam cup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Onyo said she was coming back from their tour," said the inkling, eyes fixed on the screen. "She said she would text me by the time they get to Inkopoli-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, you mean your sister Onyo?" asked Riva, just after spitting her coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," said Lumi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From Hadal Zone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>The</em> Hadal Zone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is no other Riva..." said Squishy, getting exhausted by the river of questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"EEEEEE! That means we should throw a party for them!" Riva squealed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Riva, pull yourself together. Please?" Lumi insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Lumi. I'm fine. Good thing the next match is our last for the day. They need a well-deserved homecoming party after all that travelling," Riva remembered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Riva, don't you think that would be a bit...much?" asked Squishy as he and Lumi sweatdropped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Squishy, I see what you mean by that but we would be selfish if we didn't celebrate the return of the iconic band that has spent a whole month around the world, probably exhausted from all the singing and rocking the stage. I wouldn't live with myself!" Riva said sympathetically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She really wants to see him," Squishy whispered to Lumi as Riva continued to ramble about the necessities for the party.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's Riva for you..." said Lumi with a friendly chuckle for her co-host.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>"My cod, that is enough turf war for this week," said Maika as they left the lobby with their prize money in hand, back in their original colors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nana, I'm seriously hoping you don't need any more money for your new laptop," Hitto reminded the inkling, albeit with a whisper to avoid attention. "I might not be as quick as I was today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope. This is perfect," said Nana as she was already imagining the laptop in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're dreaming of laptops. I'm still trying to figure out how to use a phone," said Inkogen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought your species was advanced in technology," said Maika.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The phones were a lot more simple than this. And what is it with people thinking were all geniuses?" Inkogen asked as she examined her phone; rectangular with two antenna-like extensions on the two top corners.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well you are the ones who invented cryogenic hibernation," said Nana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, that's not normal for the same people who can make air-floating blocks?" asked a confused Inkogen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And yet our species is known for once oversleeping in the middle of a war," said Hitto in a deadpan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, we got over it, didn't we?" said Maika.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Quit talking about that. If Hachi were here, would be ashamed," Nana scolded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, where <em>is</em> Hachi?" asked Inkogen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He said he was at headquarters today," said Maika.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not anymore. I called Callie just before the match," said Nana. "She said he's already left about an hour ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, try calling him again," Hitto suggested as the octoling pulled out her phone and dialed Hachi's phone number.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four secret agents stood in silence among the happy residents of Inkopolis, each wondering where Hachi could be at the moment. Then...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's on voicemail. He never ignores my calls," said Nana as her worries increased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'I'm sure he just doesn't have his phone at the moment. It shouldn't be anything serious," Inkogen reassured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess you're right. I need to get my mind off of this. I should go by that laptop," said Nana as she turned to a different path.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"OOH! Let me go with you. I wanna be the first to see it!" the hareling insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure. Let's go," said Nana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Quuvi!" Inkogen squealed as she pulled the octoling deeper into the hotspot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, I have I think I'm gonna go eat. You coming with?" asked Maika.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually-" Hitto was to say before a beep went off on his phone. Upon checking, there happened to be a message from Hachi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meet me at Inkopolis Square. Come alone.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not hungry. I guess we'll meet later at headquarters," he said as Maika nodded before running for the café across the bay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now being the only one left, he ran for the spawn point which led to Squidbeak HQ; the one place that linked the Bay, Square and Plaza together.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Hachi had been wandering around the nearly empty city for a long while now, almost aimlessly. In all honesty, he felt tied to the place that had kept him for a year before he moved to the Bay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the nightmare he went through with Tartar, he was happy that he was free. For a short time. Even after he met Hitto and the rest of the Squidbeak Splatoon, he had never felt any more alone. There was so much he had to learn. He was scared that he was never gonna make it. Then he met Nana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was innocent, just like him at the time. She didn't know which weapon was perfect for her, what gear suited her, or even if she was good for turf wars (she wasn't such a skilled soldier as she remembered her life during hypnosis).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they became friends, they managed to help each other through the progression. Thanks to Hachi, Nana's signature weapon was the Quad-coil which became a recently upgraded shooter during the transition. Hachi himself also became more outgoing and now, they were just like normal people in town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After all of that, he couldn't help but believe fate made her become Agent 7.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile faded as he stumbled upon a familiar place; the blocked subway. Memories reeled in of the testing stations and the primordial ooze that flooded everywhere, the fight with Hitto and the fact that the world ended up depending on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But not everything about Deepsea Metro was terrible. The Denizens of the Deep were great people once he got to know them. It was the fact that they wanted to stay down there after their freedom. He couldn't blame them. It was their home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like Inkopolis Square was his...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Figured I'd find you here..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitto. He's arrived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was fast," said the octoling as he sat upon the barricade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why did you hang up on Nana?" asked Hitto. "She was worried after you didn't pick up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I needed some time alone. But then after a while, I guessed it would be best to talk to someone," Hachi admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But why me?" asked Hitto as he sat next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because right now..." said Hachi as he looked back at the entrance to the abandoned subway, "You're the only one I could relate to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you ever thought of going back to see them?" asked Hitto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah but whenever I just think about it, I end up remembering that lunatic. I only hope they don't think I forgot about them," said Hachi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They know you haven't. And about going down there, why don't we go down there tonight after patrol hours," Hitto suggested. "You could tell them you stories from up here. Who knows? They might change their minds about staying here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I guess so. That may not be such a bad idea." Hachi thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then we're set. We'll meet here right here to pay the Denizens a visit. Just the two of us," said Hitto as another beep went off both of their phones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like we have to get to Headquarters. I'm glad we had this talk," said Hachi as they stood up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too. So, I heard you're getting a new CQ-80," Hitto reminded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Custom-made. I can't wait for you to see it," said Hachi. "It's a real surprise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what you said about the 'new' ink tanks," Hitto boredly replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm telling the truth this time. It'll be great,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I swear, if I don't like it, I'll stick your charger up your-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, Hitto. That's not gonna happen. Besides, I kicked yours that one time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was hijacked in the brain. That doesn't count."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were stronger then. It counts for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you calling me weak?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh cod!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And as Hachi ran as fast as possible from the enraged inkling, they jumped into the spawn point making their way to Squidbeak HQ.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>End Chapter</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Agents Assemble!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The members of the Squidbeak Splatoon finally come together for a round of patrols and missions. Unbeknownst to them, Agents 3 and 8 have already prepared a visit to the old subway to help the octoling catch up with his friends from below...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Squidbeak HQ, 7:21 PM</strong>
</p><p>"We need to hurry. We can't be late," said Callie as she, Marie and Captain Cuttlefish walked down the hallway to the meeting room.</p><p>"Relax Cal. It's not that far. And besides, gramps can't be left here alone, now can he?" asked Marie.</p><p>"Thanks for your help, girls but Callie is right. We only have about five minutes until the meeting starts," said the captain.</p><p>"Sorry gramps but that was just my anxiety talking. The others would understand," Callie insisted.</p><p>"But the agents count on me to be there," said Cuttlefish. "And I don't want my granddaughters feeling bad about me."</p><p>"We don't gramps. We just want you to be okay," Marie pointed out.</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's please just head to the meeting," said the veteran as he sped up ahead of them, albeit slightly.</p><p>The Squid Sisters watched as the three of them walked towards the doors. He never wanted to outright admit it but he knew it was true. Age wasn't going so well for him. Not anymore. He couldn't be alone in such a state so the girls took it upon themselves to take care of him. To at least make the last few months comfortable for him.</p><p>The problem was although he appreciated the gesture, he was downright stubborn at times, insisting he never needed it. However, they were the only two he could depend on. None of the other agents knew of his current condition and he didn't want them to be all sympathetic for him.</p><p>The girls only hope they can keep that secret, even though everybody would find out eventually…</p>
<hr/><p>It took the members a good ten minutes to get to the meeting room for the new activities. However, Hitto and Hachi came in last, finding the rest of Squidbeak Splatoon already seated and waiting for Callie and Marie to come with Captain Cuttlefish.</p><p>The two were confused as to how long they were waiting for them. Pearl was rocking to music on her headphones (borrowed from Marina), Nana and Inkogen were busy admiring the brand new laptop, Marina was looking through the day's activities on her own laptop and Maika was conversing with Arii. Everybody, including themselves, was in their uniforms.</p><p>"I hope we didn't keep you all waiting," said Hachi.</p><p>"Hey Hachi. Where were you?" asked Maika.</p><p>"I was just walking around. I needed a breather," Hachi shrugged.</p><p><em>"That's it?"</em> Nana said alert, making Inkogen flinch. "Why didn't you answer my call then?"</p><p>"Uhh…."</p><p>"Nana, you said yourself he always picks up your calls," Hitto interrupted. "So of course he would've answered you call, <em>unless his phone was off</em>."</p><p>"Y-yeah. Phone batteries, am I right?" Hachi said in stuttering fashion, almost making Hitto bury his face in his palms as Nana narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Fine. I believe you. But I'm still angry at you," said Nana as the hareling beside her sighed in relief.</p><p>Just in time as the two agents sat down, Callie, Marie and Cuttlefish had arrived. Marina was still typing on the keyboard but she nudged Pearl to promptly take the headphones off.</p><p>"Morning, everybody! I hope you all had a great day," said Callie with her classic spunk.</p><p>"Let's just say there is such a thing as too much turf war," said Hitto.</p><p>"Would you quit holding a grudge for once? I got my laptop. You can go back to your old stuck up life," Nana retorted.</p><p>"Well, that doesn't leave me with a better mood, does it?" asked Hitto.</p><p>"Enough, you two. We have a lot to discuss today," said Marina as she stood up and connected her laptop to the projector.</p><p>"And if we don't want anything to screw up because of the time we've wasted, we should start now," said Marie as Callie and Cuttlefish sat down.</p><p>"Alright then, what's the to-do list for tonight?" asked Pearl.</p><p>"There have been complaints about makoids sneaking around late at night. Especially in Inkopolis Plaza," said Arii.</p><p>"In that case, Eight, Five, you're manning the Plaza and scaring away all makoids in sight," said Marina an image of Inkopolis Plaza appeared on the projector screen. "If they get too aggressive, splat them."</p><p>"I'll do what I can," said Hachi.</p><p>"Come on, Eight. We can splat those makoids into next week. Might as well shut down Mako Missons until then," said Pearl, leaning back on her chair.</p><p>"So hyped today, aren't you Pearl?" asked Cuttlefish.</p><p>"You bet. I haven't given those guys a real beatdown after what they did to us," said the pop-star princess.</p><p>"Okay then. So just a few minutes ago, Riva posted on Aquagram that there would be a party for the arrival of Hadal Zone from their world tour," said Marie as an image of Riva's mansion appeared. "Making sure nothing happens at the bay meanwhile will be me and Seven. We'll be there until the party ends at eleven."</p><p>"That means Three and Four will be patrolling Inkopolis Square until midnight,"</p><p>"I just hope I don't sleep on the job," said Maika, albeit jokingly.</p><p>Hitto simply nodded. That just meant he could simply wait for Hachi at the Metro once Maika was gone.</p><p>"That means the rest of you will be staying here until needed. All assigned agents have to go for their ink tanks. All missions start at eight," said Marina. "Meeting's adjourned. Eight, you come with me."</p><p>"Hey guys, follow me. You have to see my new CQ-80," said Hachi as the Splatoon began to disperse.</p><p>"It's already finished?" asked Maika as they followed Marina and Pearl.</p><p>"It took me two weeks but yeah. The new design was Eight's idea but I don't wanna give the surprise away," said Marina.</p><p>"Ah, I wonder what it will look like," Inkogen said to herself, already imagining her own incarnation of the device.</p><p>"At least it won't end up like the ink tanks," said Nana.</p><p>Just some time ago shortly after Nana and Inkogen joined the team, Hachi told the SS about the new ink tanks. After leading them up for weeks, Hitto was notably the most cynical in that the tanks were just the same ones that Hachi used in Kamabo Co. They later appreciated the upgrade when they realized the base which used to carry the fail-bomb could instead be used to carry survival kits, which was Hachi's idea all along (also, it accommodated for Hitto's cape better). Hitto still couldn't let him live it down after they way he made them so excited about it.</p><p>"Can we just get to the lab in peace please?" said Hachi, slightly blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>"Lighten up Eight, I'm sure it's gonna be sick," said Pearl. "Besides, Rina would never let us down,"</p><p>"Aww…" said Marina to herself as she opened the doors to the lab. She could really never get over Pearl's trust in her.</p><p>Once they entered it, Marina went to one of the cabinets to the left of the room. Taking out a cardboard box, she placed it on the table and pulled the top off. Within the first layers of foam casing was the new CQ-80.</p><p>Instead of the bland color it was, it had a resemblance to the employee device, only it was black with more buttons and the Squidbeak logo they came up with when they became an official team: cross made by two of the canes like of Cuttlefish with a squid symbol over it.</p><p>"Ho-ly carp," said Nana, completely marveled.</p><p>"I love it!" Maika squealed.</p><p>"Okay Hachi, you got me there as long as it's not only the design that's new," said Hitto, surprised but not impressed.</p><p>"I've turned it into a webcam. Now, every picture Hachi takes will come directly to us instead of having to wait for him to bring the device here. It has a higher resolution and it can even record footage."</p><p>"Not bad," said Pearl before she turned to Hitto. "See? I was right wasn't I?"</p><p>"I get it. You win," said Hitto, just to avoid any boast rap which is something Pearl would do. "How does the card look?"</p><p>"See for yourselves," said Hachi as he pulled the card out of the second layer of foam and held it up for the agents to see.</p><p>It was a silver reflective card to fool people should it fall into the wrong hands but at just the right angle, they could see a picture.</p><p>The picture itself was what finally got Hitto's sincere attention.</p><p>It was a photo of the team shortly after the official founding of SS. Captain Cuttlefish was in the middle. Directly behind him were the Squid Sisters. To Callie's right was Arii, Hitto, Nana and Inkogen. To Marie's left were Maika, Off The Hook and Hachi. They were all in uniform and were posing with weapons except for Captain who had his peace hand sign up.</p><p>"Well...I didn't know you'd be so sentimental about it..." Hitto managed to say.</p><p>That is some legit card," said Maika, reaching her hand out. "I wanna touch it…"</p><p>"Can I borrow it?" asked Inkogen.</p><p>"You haven't even gotten around a phone yet," Nana mentioned from earlier that day.</p><p>"Actually, this is a walk in the park for us," said the hareling.</p><p>"A holographic device is easier for you to use than a <em>phone</em>?" asked Marina.</p><p>"To put it this way, some people just don't know the simple things," said Inkogen.</p><p>"Well, I'll have to agree with you there, until later in life, Marina never knew we can't swim," Pearl admitted.</p><p>"Hey! Everybody in Inkopolis has heard that by now!" Marina fumed.</p><p>"Not everybody. Inkogen doesn't know that," said Pearl.</p><p>"I guess she doesn't know you eat cereal with a fork either!" said Marina, crossing her arms.</p><p>"At least you get more milk in the end. And you should know better. I won that Splatfest, remember?" Pearl spat.</p><p>Meanwhile the five other agents watched as the argument <em>somehow</em> turned into how to roll toilet paper, in complete face fault.</p><p>"…We should prepare for the missions," Hitto managed to say as they left the two former pop-idols alone.</p><p>"Uh…who's finding that fork for cereal thing a good idea?" asked Maika.</p><p>"Don't make this any more awkward than it already is…" said Nana.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Squidbeak HQ, 9:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>Inkogen had to purposefully stay to catch up on the stories of all that had happened since the departure of the harelings. Thanks to the sunken scrolls that had been filed up in the facility, she managed to at least know the basis of the events. She was fairly neutral in some cases but when she started reading on The Great Turf War she became distraught and disappointed. It was a scary thing to know that two peaceful nations were forced to fight each other for land. The lives lost and the results in the end were too much for her to fathom.</p><p>What if the harelings were around during those dark times? Would they have joined it or tried to stop it? Would they have done nothing at all? Would they have just frozen themselves like they did before?</p><p>"Looks like you're really getting into those scrolls."</p><p>As she looked up, she saw Callie standing at the opposite side of the table with two cartons of fries.</p><p>"I thought you'd be hungry from all that reading," said Callie. "And please don't say you're not hungry because that'll just make both of these look <em>real</em> good to me."</p><p>"Ok, I guess I can have some. You can just leave mine here," said Inkogen as Callie instead sat down.</p><p>"What are you reading about?" she asked "The Great Turf War again?"</p><p>"Yeah," said the hareling with a more despondent tone.</p><p>"Inkogen, I know it was not a good moment in history when you think about it but if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here. Think about all that's happened after that," Callie suggested.</p><p>"I can't," said Inkogen.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because we weren't there! While inklings and octarians were beating the cod out of each other, we were frozen asleep," said the hareling, slamming her fists on the table.</p><p>"Inkogen, calm down," Callie insisted. "You had the makoids to handle before that. And besides, you had a prophecy to fulfill. I didn't want it to sound bad but maybe all of that was to bring us together."</p><p>"You really think so?" asked Inkogen.</p><p>"As a wise squid once said, there is a reason for everything," Callie quoted.</p><p>"I didn't know you read about those things," said Inkogen.</p><p>"I don't. I hear gramps say that a lot," Callie admitted. "But I know what it means and it helps."</p><p>"Okay then. I'll take your word for it. Thanks for coming, Cal," said the hareling as Callie stood up.</p><p>"Anytime, Inkogen. I better be going. Make sure you finish your fries before they get cold."</p><p>"I will. And Callie, thank you for cheering me up," she replied, causing the inkling to stop at the door.</p><p>"I make it my job…"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Inkopolis Plaza, 11:48 PM</strong>
</p><p>If anybody was around at this hour, there would be high chances that whatever was going on there would be filmed and put up on Splatube. It was a good thing that most were residents of the Bay and now those who did live here were asleep.</p><p>Makoids were running wild and away from the mess that was made by Pearl as she shot her Hero Splatling Replica directly at them, making them pink puddles of ink on the ground. Doing it all with an almost deranged grin on her face.</p><p>Mouth agape on a roof top, Hachi was speechless. Marina specifically told them to do this if the makoids tried anything suspicious. Of course, Pearl translated that to 'if they breathe'.</p><p>"Uh, Agent 5, I hope there aren't any more makoids down there," said Hachi, seriously concerned for her sanity.</p><p>"It…it doesn't look like it but I'll keep watch," said Pearl as she tightened grip on the weapon. "You can go home Eight. Tell Agent 6 the makoids have been taken care of."</p><p>"I don't really think she'd be very happy about how you did it. This wasn't really a 'splat on sight' mission," said Hachi.</p><p>"She'll understand. Besides, I did all the work. If she does get mad, it won't be at you. Just chill," Pearl said as she ran down an alley.</p><p>Shaking his head, the octoling super jumped to the hidden spawn point and found himself in the HQ. Making sure no-one was around, he ran to the spawn point to the Square, ran through the city and found Hitto who was leaning against the barricade.</p><p>"Took you long enough," said the inkling as he was checking his watch.</p><p>"Where's Four?" asked Hachi.</p><p>"She's at the other side of town. Convinced her to go without me. What about Five?"</p><p>"She wanted to go solo," said Hachi. "So we're actually doing this?"</p><p>"That's why we're here, isn't it?" asked Hitto as they jumped over the barricade.</p><p>"Please don't do that. I'm very nervous right now," said Hachi.</p><p>"No promises."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Deepsea Metro: 12:02 AM</strong>
</p><p>It took quite some time for them to actually get to the subway tracks. They just had to wait for the train to arrive. So they sat on a nearby crate to do just that.</p><p>Hitto couldn't help but notice his comrade furiously tap his fingers on the charger in his hand. His eyes were darting in every direction. Occasionally, he would rub his temples then go back to what he was doing.</p><p>"You okay, Eight?" he asked.</p><p>"Three, it's been two years. They must hate me by now. What am I gonna tell them? That I've just been living life while they've been wallowing down here?!" Hachi asked in rapid fire, tugging at the tentacle that hung over his face.</p><p>"My cod, relax! You've stayed with them. They know you've always wanted to be at the surface. And if they don't, I'm here to vouch for you," Hitto reassured him. "Just expect me to say something embarrassing if I do."</p><p>"You said you wouldn't-"</p><p>"I also didn't guarantee that wouldn't happen either," Hitto reminded his partner.</p><p>"Ah that's fair," Hachi shrugged.</p><p>From there, it had been total silence. It honestly weirded Hachi out. On the other hand, Hitto was quite fine with it but in the Metro it was better to fill the place with sound, especially since they were the only two in the stage at the momentand there was no danger there anymore. Luckily, Hachi figured that out too.</p><p>"I saw you guys in the match today," he began. "Nice move you made back there. You made the freshback."</p><p>"How did you see us?" asked Hitto. "You were here the entire time."</p><p>"Did you think they'd stop showing Inkopolis News here after the Final Fest?"</p><p>"No, I just forget sometimes," said Hitto as a sound came from the track.</p><p>"It's the train!" said Hitto as he stood up.</p><p>"Okay, time to meet the Denizens," said Hitto, following suit. "You ready?"</p><p>"I am now. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for saving me the trouble with Nana," said the octoling as the train stopped in front of them.</p><p>"You're welcome, as long as you can be better at playing along next time."</p><p>"HITTO!"</p><p>"Hey, what did I say? No promises," said the inkling as they stepped into the subway.</p><p>
  <strong>End Chapter</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To put a few point across, Mako Missions is a co-op mode that exists alongside Salmon Run in the project. It is unlocked when the story mode is completed. The makoids (based on sharks) once tried to wipe out the harelings who put themselves in cryogenic stasis to save themselves. The makoids return in story mode and kidnap Off The Hook. They were hypnotized into working with them but were eventually saved by Agent 7 which explains Pearl's grudge against them. Yes, Marina dislikes them too but would rather have nothing to do with them anymore in my theory.</p><p>If you want, you can review the story don't forget to follow it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A problem arises when Three and Eight are left at the wrong station. The reason so far is unknown. But it's definitely not a good one...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inkopolis Bay, 11:05 PM</strong>
</p><p>The young night was vibrating with gait as the members of Hadal Zone and Coralstar were walking around the Garden of the mansion as the party came to a close. The band was yet to leave but decided to stay longer as they were free for the night and the morning after.</p><p>The party itself was amazing. Riva and Ketsuki were trading fashion tips, Lumi was helping Onyo catch up with activities at the bay and face chatting with their parents while Zeal and Kowa were recapping their tour to Squishy.</p><p>Food was all over for the party goers to relish. Lumi basically went 180 on the whole party idea when she saw the pastries, no lie.</p><p>As they decided to call it a night, the girls of Coralstar were insistent to have them stay a bit longer which led to where they were now.</p><p>"That was a lot of food," said Ketsuki with a bag of fabrics she got from Riva.</p><p>"I don't think I'll have enough room for breakfast tomorrow after that," said Squishy as he lay in Lumi's arms.</p><p>"I can't look at another Huaian punch for another week," said Lumi in such a near catatonic state.</p><p>"I don't even know how I can still walk after that," said Kowa. "Are all of your parties like this?"</p><p>"Once you let Riva host it, it's bound to happen," said Lumi. "Why are they always so good?"</p><p>"I'm more surprised at how it was a private party. Isn't she the type that would want everybody to enjoy life just as much as she does?" asked Onyo.</p><p>"She felt that you needed a break from your fans after all that travelling," Lumi answered. "She even locked the main gate locked after you arrived,"</p><p>"Why would she do that?" asked Ketsuki.</p><p>"We had a really creepy fan the last time…" Squishy said in summary.</p><p>"Sure beats finding one your hotel bathroom," Onyo said.</p><p><em>"…What?"</em> in unison asked Lumi and Squishy.</p><p>"If you think your life is crazy, wait till you hear the peeps in the rock genre," said Kowa.</p><p>"We should get going," said Ketsuki. "It's getting late."</p><p>"Okay, so long as we get Zeal," asked Onyo as she looked around. "Where is he anyway?"</p><p>"Last time I checked, he was still in the house with Riva," said Lumi.</p><hr/><p>Just as Lumi had said, both Riva and Zeal were on the sofa back in the house. Zeal was showing the cuttlefish photos and selfies that they took while in the tour in different cities in the world. Some of them had the band in their hotel room. Others involved them in restaurants with the dishes they were yet to savor. The most were the ones where they were standing in front of the crowd after a concert.</p><p>"Wow that was a trip. So glad that you have so many fans that share your views on the music," said Riva in a marveling stare.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. Although for some fans, I'm just glad they like our music," said Zeal. "How have you been lately?"</p><p>"Same old but I made this chain I thought you'd like. It's got your color," she said as she nervously took a box she hid under a cushion earlier that evening and out came the accessory. It was a black pendant with a red spiral-like piece that had several small spikes on it.</p><p>"Riva, that's awesome!" said Zeal, impressed.</p><p>"Really," asked Riva, almost out of self-doubt. "I don't really make things for boys much."</p><p>"I'm being serious. Riva, you are amazi-"</p><p>Zeal stopped himself the moment he saw smile on Riva's face. The octoling's blush was redder than his tentacles.</p><p>"Amazing with your work," he finished as he looked away.</p><p>"Just as you are," Riva started. "With your music."</p><p>"So, we have a recording session next week," Zeal said as he got a message from Onyo to hurry up. "You have time?"</p><p>"As long as the turf wars won't get in the way," the cuttlefish replied, watching Zeal walk out of the room. "Can I at least hear the demo?"</p><p>"Alright, I'll e-mail it," said Zeal. "See ya, Reef Diva,"</p><p>And just like that, Riva was the only one left in the room. Left to think about what had just transpired a few seconds ago.</p><p>Only that she wasn't the only one thinking about it.</p><hr/><p>"They are so dating," said Marie, using her charger as a telescope.</p><p>"I don't believe in rumors, Two," said Nana, "There is such a thing as platonic friends,"</p><p>"Like with you and Eight?" said the inkling.</p><p>"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Nana, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Oh no! Not at all! How could you think of such a <em>horrendous accusation</em> coming from me?" said Marie with all the bad acting she could muster.</p><p>"Very funny," said the deadpan octoling.</p><p>"But seriously, everybody's wondering why you haven't made it official," Marie added.</p><p>"Because we're friends!" Nana quietly screamed.</p><p>"It didn't look like that once you freaked over a phone call," Marie retorted.</p><p>"It was the first time he ever missed it!" said Nana in defense.</p><p>"And how does that prove your point?"</p><p>"How would you have reacted if Agent 1-"</p><p>"If Agent 1 <em>what</em>?"</p><p>The daggers in the inkling's eyes were enough to remind Nana what had happened before. Callie's kidnap was a sensitive subject much rather avoided. If only Nana knew exactly what had happened on Marie's side of the story (she only knew Maika's narration), she would have been more thoughtful of her words.</p><p>But all she did know was that Marie did not want to hear about it. If she wanted to, she would give the word. And she hasn't done that since Hachi came in.</p><p>What she didn't know was how such a deteriorated state she was in from the ordeal. How Callie had to get her to eat again. How she had to be constantly reminded it wasn't her fault.</p><p>Had Nana known of that, she would've earned good punch in the face.</p><p>"Sorry. I got carried away," she said remorsefully.</p><p>"It's alright. Just don't do that again," said Marie. "Sorry for bugging you. I admit I started this."</p><p>Then with a single motion, she signaled for them to go back to the HQ. They were way past time after all.</p><p>"Hey, Agent 2," Nana started, "Do you think it would work out?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Me, in a relationship with a guy. Would it work?"</p><p>"I'm not an expert but it would sure work better with someone in the SS," said Marie.</p><p>"Why there?" asked the octoling.</p><p>"Well, think about what would happen if it were some regular guy. He would start wondering where you are at night. Why you suddenly leave in the middle of a date," Marie began. "Soon enough, he would start putting the pieces together and how are you so sure he won't post on Aquagram that he's dating Agent 7 of the SS?"</p><p>Marie did have a good point though. Hiding the secret was much easier with one in the same than from elsewhere. Furthermore, they did have to restrict themselves to hanging out with each other. And for the same reasons too.</p><p>"I never thought of it that way before," said Nana.</p><p>"It's no big deal, unless your eyes are set on someone else," said Marie with a menacing grin on her face.</p><p>"Can I go home now?" Nana insisted.</p><p>"Right this way," said the inkling, gesturing towards the spawn point, letting the octoling go first.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Deepsea Metro, 12:46 AM</strong>
</p><p>"This is your stop," said C.Q. Cumber as he, on Hachi's shoulder, and Hitto alighted the subway. "Hachi, it was very nice of you to come visit us tonight. You are lucky we don't sleep until later."</p><p>"Thanks for having us," said Hachi. "I honestly thought you'd be pissed that I haven't been down here in a while."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's been thinking about you guys down here," Hitto added. "So, you never forgot him either?"</p><p>"How could I? After the insane stuff at Kamabo, who could possibly forget Eight?" said C. Q. Cumber. "And what can you do about youth? They always want their freedom."</p><p>"At least that's over now," said Hachi.</p><p>"Ever since that place closed down, I couldn't agree with you more," said the cucumber. "I'll have to get back to the subway. Some people need their sleep."</p><p>"I'll come back some other time," said Hachi, handing over the blue creature to a sea angel. "Thanks for having me."</p><p>"We'll be waiting. Just don't come at such a late hour, okay?" said C.Q. as he was carried away.</p><p>"You'll find him right here next time," said Hitto with a reassuring hand on Hachi's shoulder.</p><p>"Safe travels, boys," said Cumber as the doors slid closed, ready for departure.</p><p>"Now what did I tell you?" said Hitto. "At least you won't wallow at the barricade again."</p><p>"I really owe you one, Three," said Hachi. "Is there anything I can do for yo-"</p><p>"Four pulled me into a Salmon Run next week. If anybody asks, I fell sick," Hitto interrupted.</p><p>"You're cruel," Hachi confessed.</p><p>"I'm also thorn you'll never be able to get rid of," Hitto smirked as he walked away.</p><p>"Seriously though, thank you. I feel a lot better now. If it weren't for you, I would never have found peace within myself," said Hachi, catching up with the inkling.</p><p><em>"Pleeease,</em> can you not get all mushy about it? It's almost an hour past midnight and I'm NOT a morning person," Hitto insisted.</p><p>"Alright, fine. At least you helped," Hachi surrendered.</p><p>"Do you want to come down here alone next time?" asked Hitto.</p><p>"Yeah, I just needed a little push. That's all," said Hachi as they walked.</p><p>And walked... And walked…</p><p>"Uh Eight, are you sure C.Q. Cumber dropped us at the right stop?" asked Hitto.</p><p>"You saw him check it yourself. This was the stop. Be now that I think about it, we never walked for this long when we came in here," the octoling realized.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit," Hitto snarked.</p><p>"Three, now is not the time to act like a smartass," said Hachi. "We could be lost."</p><p>"Why don't you check your device for the map?" asked Hitto.</p><p>"I never thought we'd be this deep in the Metro, so I had Agent 6 erase it from the card," Hachi explained.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not doing this," said Hitto as soon as he put a finger to his headphones.</p><p>"What are you doing?" asked Hachi.</p><p>"Calling Agent 6. She might still have the map at Headquarters so she can just send it to your CQ device," Hitto deciphered. "But the signal is getting slow,"</p><p>"Oh, good thinking," said Hachi. "I'll just use my point sensor to give them our location."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Squidbeak HQ, 12:58 AM</strong>
</p><p>Callie was just from Octo Valley, making sure her grandfather was asleep in his shack with nothing to worry about. She was a little distraught. She actually planned on calling him to make sure he was okay but leaving the night quiet was for the best for a person his age.</p><p>But no matter how much she tried to forget, the day they realized he was ending his journey was haunting for her. She remembered it all…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3 Months Ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The two cousins were heading to Octo Valley to pay him a visit they brought him a batch of homemade snacks to feast on and a new tracksuit. The SS had recently finished connecting their HQ to all the major cities and Inkogen had been recruited as Agent 9 after her work at the Bay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh gramps is gonna love these crab cakes!" said Callie as she skipped to the shack with the box in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Careful Cal," said Marie with a similar box in her grip. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like his crab cakes covered in dirt and gravel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not dropping them, Marie," Callie pouted. "Maybe you should watch where you're going with the way you roll your eyes. You might end up hitting a wall on your way back home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't worry so much about it. I only do it around you after all," Marie said with a cocky smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up," Callie spat as she knocked on the door. "Gramps? It's me. I'm here with Marie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girls stood there silently, waiting for a signal of permission so they could get in. But for some reason, the silence was too long for comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe he's asleep?" asked Callie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way he's still asleep at this hour," Marie pointed out, making it her turn to knock. "Gramps, are you okay? We brought you some crab cakes. We made them ourselves."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"…Thank you girls," said Cuttlefish almost five seconds later. "You can just leave them at the door."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we came here to see you," said Marie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have so much to talk about," Callie added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, not now. I'm waiting for a call from Admiral Remora. It's really important."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'm sure we can keep you company while you wait," said Marie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, the Squid Sisters swung the door open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To see the captain kneeling beside his bed, his cane out of reach and taking him a lot of strain to stand up. It even made Marie drop her box of edibles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gramps!" Callie nearly screamed as she grabbed the nearest chair with Marie handing him his cane and onto the seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened? Did you fall down? Are you hurt?" asked Marie, heart beating in such a dangerous speed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I…I didn't want you to find out so soon," he managed to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So soon…</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Callie?"</p><p>She snapped back to reality. She found herself in the monitor room. In front of the concerned faces of Maika, Marina and Arii.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Callie.</p><p>"Callie…You came in standing like that for the last ten minutes," said Marina.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" asked Arii.</p><p>"Uh nothing serious, just thought I forgot my keys. That can get really scary in the middle of the night," the inkling lied.</p><p>"Maybe you need some sleep. It's way past midnight," said Maika.</p><p>"Why aren't any of you asleep?" asked Callie.</p><p>"We're still waiting for the rest so we can close already," said Arii as she checked the monitors. "Everybody except for Hitto and Hachi has reported back."</p><p>"Where are they?" asked Maika. "Hitto told me he was leaving alone."</p><p>"From the looks of it, He did not necessarily mean going home," said Marina. "And Pearl came in telling me she sent Hachi here but we never heard from him."</p><p>"They're not in danger, are they?" asked Callie.</p><p>"I don't know but I've been trying to find their location for some ti- wait, I'm getting a call from Hitto," said Arii.</p><p>"Where from?" asked Maika.</p><p>"Deepsea Metro?" said Arii in perplexing manner.</p><p>"Maybe Hachi's there too?" Marina noted. "But what would they be doing down there?"</p><p>"Hitto, What are you doing there in the middle of the night?" answered Arii.</p><p>
  <em>"We were just visiting some old folks. Bad news is we're not where we wanted to be," Hitto explained. "We were hoping if Six still has the Metro map."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. I send it to you if we have it," said Marina, taking the communicator. "But you'll have to stay where you are for a while."</p><hr/><p>"Dammit…ugh… alright. How long do we have to wait?" asked Hitto, not noticing Hachi staring at the distance. "Ten minutes? Fifteen?"</p><p>
  <em>"It really depends on how fast I can get the-"</em>
</p><p>"THREE, DUCK!"I</p><p>In seconds, Hitto found himself face down on the ground with Hachi's hand on his back. Hachi was frantically looking around and Marina couldn't stop talking on the headphones.</p><p>"Eight, what happened?" asked the inkling as he tried to keep his calm.</p><p>"I saw something move up ahead. Next thing I knew, a burst bomb was heading right for us,"</p><p>"Who would try to attack us?" asked Hitto as they stood up and looked down.</p><p>And dear cod, they wished they didn't.</p><p>At their feet, just inches away was a puddle of sickly bluish-green glowing ink.</p><p>"It's…it's him…" Hachi stuttered.</p><p>"Eight, calm down. We have to think first," Hitto tried to tell him.</p><p>"Think?" Hachi asked, bewildered. "I know that slime when I see it. He's back. I know he is…"</p><p>
  <em>"Hitto, what the hell is going on?" asked Marina in the headphones.</em>
</p><p>"Tartar's back!" Hachi shouted into his own earpiece.</p><p>"We don't know that for sure!" said Hitto to both Hachi and Marina. "If anything, it could be a-"</p><p>Suddenly, a blob of ink came their way but this time, it missed them. As if it were to gain some attention.</p><p>Behind the crate was an octoling with a blaster in hand.</p><p>She however, wasn't normal…</p><p>She was sanitized.</p><p>"Not again…" the agent managed to say.</p><hr/><p>"I don't know if what Hachi said was true, but they definitely need back up," said Marina. "Maika, you and Callie would have to go help them."</p><p>"I'll get my roller," said Callie as she sped out.</p><p>"On it!" said Maika as she left too.</p><p>"Hachi, I need you to try and take a picture of whoever assaulted you. Maybe we can find something on it," she said to the octoling.</p><hr/><p>"I doubt it will be easy but okay," said Hachi as they tried to fend themselves against the aggressive marauder.</p><p>What had caught the agents' eyes was that this specific octoling was diffent. She had red highlights instead of green, her finger tips ended in black coloring and atop her head was a gray and white hat.</p><p>"Eight, do you recognize her from anywhere?" asked Hitto as they hid behind a crate.</p><p>"Yea…yeah but I've only seen her on posters all over the Metro," Hachi panted.</p><p>"What does she do?" asked Hitto as they ran yet again from the ruthless blaster.</p><p>"I used to think she was just a DJ but that was a long time ago," said Hachi now in the offense as he shot a dart of ink that grazed her leg.</p><p>"Did they give her a number?" asked Hitto as they jumped over a track through inkrail.</p><p>"I don't know. Most people just call her Dedf1sh," said Hachi.</p><p>"A fitting name…" said Hitto as they saw the freak just across from them. "How does she keep catching up with us?"</p><p>"I might have an idea…" said Hachi, looking down at Hitto's shoes.</p><p>His glow in the dark shoes.</p><p>"Just great…" Hitto sighed.</p><p>Dedf1sh slowly approached them with the daggers of the emotionless stare found on the others like her. The two agents tried all they could to get out of range but the wall behind them begged to disagree.</p><p>Their only choice being offense, Hitto flashed a Hero Shot directly at her blaster, making it fly out of her hands. Thinking it was the best time now. Hachi snapped a picture of the girl, in order to her with the flashes.</p><p>Unfortunately, he forgot she was wearing shades.</p><p>And Dedfish took this time to take out two devices from her pocket and throw them at their feet. Before the boys was now a force field trapping them at one side of the room.</p><p>As if to mock them, she took out her employee CQ and took a picture of them then pointed to a corner on their side.</p><p>She also threw some toxic mist at them.</p><p>Had they realized it sooner, they would've tried all they could to destroy the force field. But the as had already taken effect. The two were on their knees, almost slipping into unconsciousness. This was a strong type of mist she threw. All the two agents could do was hope. Hope that help would come their way early enough.</p><p>Because something told them her plans weren't to kill…</p><p>
  <strong>End Chapter</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was a long chapter. At least Hadal Zone has finally made a debut here. I don't really have much to say except that I want to thank you all for reading and if you want, tell me what you think of the story in the reviews. However, I might be updating chapters more slowly from now on. I'm not really sure but you are to expect this to continue. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>